Cassandra Thorne
---- Cassandra Thorne () is a maid working for the Atosaki Family under Jack Trofast's supervision and a part-time weapons dealer when off-shift, usually associating herself with black market hooligans. The youngest sister of a family of Rune Knights, Cassandra felt as though this life would not be as fulfilling for her as it was for the other members of her family. With this, Cassandra left her family to pursue a life as a hired bodyguard as she went around looking for jobs, protecting noble men who needed to move around the country. Despite this making her very rich in her own right, she still felt that she was thirsting for more and later decided to become a maid working for the esteemed Atosaki Family. Trained and led by Jack Trofast who had taught her the ways of house work and service, Cassandra has proven herself to be a valuable asset to the needs of the noble family. Appearance Cassandra appears to be a woman in her late twenties, still young with a look of maturity beginning to blossom. She is very regal and well mannered, as she is always seen normally standing up with her back straight and her eyes forward, awaiting for any command she is to be given. The air around her seems to be quite thin as her intimidating look can make even the most courageous of men feel uneasy when next to her. As she wears large clothing, Cassandra really is a slim woman with very defined muscles, her fit body from all the training she has committed herself to. She has light skin that bolds against the darkish brown hair that is styled into a neat form for maid-work. The back of her hair is tied up in a bun as the front of her style is a fringe that is just just over the eyes. Her ears rise up from the brown forest of hair which seems to glimmer within the light every-time she steps outside. Her normal appearance resembles closely to that of a normal house maid, notably with the colour scheme of black and white as well as the frilly band that maids wear over their head. Her black and white dressed is fancily detailed with gold materials and lining, from the outside frills of the dress to the white apron she wears over the top. Cassandra chooses to wear black, gold and white to perfectly combine with her black and gold gauntlets that she is always seen in. These gauntlets are massive compared to the other parts of her body and so exemplify the amount of power she wields when using them. Cassandra wears gold and black leather boots with laces that tie up all the way to her knee, where the boot ends. Personality Equipment Magic Gauntlets Magic Gauntlets: A pair of powerful magical gauntlets gifted to her by her father, whom uses magical gauntlets himself, Cassandra's power is mainly defined by these weapons. Large bulky gloves of metal, imbued with magical lacrimas that are superior to the normal lacrimas seen around Ishgar, Cassandra can cast the magics of Crash and Metal Magic in order to bring her opponents down. Due to this being the only way that Cassandra can cast her magic, she is normally seen equipped in them even throughout her day to day chores. The gauntlets provide the magic for her to cast and are held within the gauntlets themselves, the lacrimas acting as a sort of magical origin, one for each hand. These lacrimas can absorb magic energy from the atmosphere automatically, or if Cassandra needs to, can regenerate her magic supplies faster, however this may cause the lacrima to rupture if too much energy is taken or ruin its absorption ability if done too many times. This makes Cassandra a difficult opponent as her magical capabilities can go on for twice as long as the normal mage. However, the catch to these magical gauntlets is that she is very limited to how she can cast her magic. Due to the fact that the magical origin is not located in her body like other mages and instead in the magic gauntlets, the magic can only be projected from the weapons aside from other parts of her body. She is also very limited to the types of magic she can cast, which is why Cassandra has chosen to practise Crash rather than Telepathy or Sound Magic. The lacrimas are attuned to her hands and the way that she practised but she does not have full control of the magic within her gauntlets, disallowing her to use a Magical Aura, or at least a unique one. With her metal magic she is unable to telekinetically control the supposed element matching the magic due to the magic power being in the gauntlets, but it does prevent other metal magic users and at some degree earth magic users from messing around with the gauntlets. The gauntlets themselves are quite powerful even without the magic. The bulky body of the weapons gives Cassandra the ability to take in hits to her gauntlet with ease, as the great body of the gauntlet allows the force to flow through and not cause much damage to Cassandra herself. There are some layers from the inside undetectable by some mages that is conductive proof, allowing Cassandra to block fire or lightning attacks. These gauntlets however aren't indestructible and do cost quite a lot of money to replace, as they have shown to break after continuous hard-hitting attacks from powerful magics, colliding with equally strong strikes or the consumption of too much magic energy within the field. These magic gauntlets are supplied by Jack Trofast and shipped from Enca, where it is made from one of Wilhelmine Sibiko's factories. *'Crash' (粉砕クラッシュ, Kurasshu lit. Pulverization): Through the use of her magic gauntlets, Cassandra is able to utilise the destructive qualities of Crash magic. A devastating magic that is known for the damage that it does, breaking things into mounds of pieces through the pressurisation of magic energy. With the right amount of training and control over the magic, one is able to keep their Crash in a tolerable state which they can unleash in combat, as shown by Cassandra Thorne. Having only learned Crash for the long period of time she has worn the gauntlets, she is so well equipped with the magic that she has full control over her power. Being capable of bringing entire brick walls down to the ground, her ruinous power is only fitting for the intimidating pair of gauntlets that cast the magic. Cassandra's spells aren't very specific though all she needs to do is make sure the target comes into contact with the gauntlets. Physical Abilities Combat Prowess Physical Prowess Great Agility: Trivia